


Wings [podfic and text]

by akikotree, NamjoonProblem (ShinySherlock), signis_reads (signifying_nothing), WhiteHaru37



Series: Podfic in Space [1]
Category: Firefly, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, BTS ON, Captain Kim Namjoon | RM, Crossover, Dialogue, Engineer Min Yoongi | Suga, Friendship, Gen, Kim Namjoon | RM & Min Yoongi | Suga are Best Friends, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Soundscape, Soundscaping, Space AU, radio drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikotree/pseuds/akikotree, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinySherlock/pseuds/NamjoonProblem, https://archiveofourown.org/users/signifying_nothing/pseuds/signis_reads, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteHaru37/pseuds/WhiteHaru37
Summary: Kim Namjoon and Min Yoongi, young veterans of the Unification war, may have been on the losing side, but they're not convinced it was the wrong one. Their new journey together begins with one first step--choosing a new ship, a new place to call home:NAMJOON.That’s. A lot bigger than we talked about.YOONGI.Well. The dream got bigger.
Series: Podfic in Space [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097870
Comments: 27
Kudos: 19
Collections: Pod_Together 2020, Pod_Together BIPOC Character Love





	Wings [podfic and text]

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set in the Firefly universe but you don't necessarily need to know anything about Firefly to enjoy it; imagine the setting in the MV for "ON" with a space travel component and you'll be good to go. :) This story was created for [Pod-Together 2020.](https://pod-together.dreamwidth.org/) Script written by ShinySherlock, read by Akikotree, WhiteHaru37, and Signis_Reads, audio editing and cover art by Akikotree. Thank you to the mods, and as always to [Paraka](https://parakaproductions.com/paraka/?page_id=206) for hosting <3
> 
> There is now a prose version of this story available [here.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26436985)

Radio Drama version, read by Akikotree, WhiteHary37 and Signis_Reads:  


Plain version, read by Akikotree:  


Download [plain version here](https://akikotree.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Kpop-%20BTS-%20Wings%20plain%20version.mp3) (9.96 MB) and [radio drama here](https://akikotree.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Kpop-%20BTS-%20Wings,%20Radio%20Drama.mp3) (14.2 MB).

# W I N G S

### by NamjoonProblem (ShinySherlock)

**Scene 1.**

_JANUARY 2512, DANGUN, a terraformed moon of the border planet Jiangyin (Red Sun system)._

_Flat, tar and gravel roof of a run-down apartment building. NAMJOON, 23, and YOONGI, 24, sit near an improvised firepit, eating ramyeon in big, slurpy bites. NAMJOON occasionally sets his bowl down to tap at the clunky, industrial-looking tablet that sits on a cardboard box between them. Both are bundled up against the cold._

YOONGI. _(Swallowing, then shaking his head)_ No, first gen Komodos are no good--break down all the time and you can’t find the parts for them anymore.

NAMJOON. _(Tapping at screen)_ Okay, so how about the third gen Komodos? It’ll cost more, but the parts are readily available.

YOONGI. Maybe, but I still think it’s too small.

NAMJOON. _(Considers)_ Firefly class?

YOONGI. Still too small.

NAMJOON. _(Sighing, rubbing at his forehead with the heels of his hands)_ How big do you think we need it to be, _hyung_?

YOONGI. Mid to large -size bulk transport, reliable engine, up to 8 crew and 15 passengers. Two or three shuttles.

NAMJOON. That’s. _(Pause)_ A lot bigger than we talked about.

YOONGI. Well. _(He shrugs.)_ The dream got bigger.

NAMJOON. Yeah. I guess it did.

_(They continue eating in silence a moment.)_

YOONGI. _(Softly)_ We got the coin _now_ , Namjoon- _ah_. _(Pause)_ Who knows what’ll happen later.

_NAMJOON nods, thoughts heavy with the lesson learned from the war--none of us know how much time we have left. He remains still a moment, thinking, and then looks over to YOONGI._

NAMJOON. What you’re talking about is Whale class.

YOONGI. Yeah, I guess I am. Compact design, versatile cargo section, two full-size shuttles. And near indestructible. Almost keeps itself in the air.

NAMJOON. What do I need you for, then?

YOONGI. _(Easily)_ To keep your head out of the clouds. 

_NAMJOON gives him a look and YOONGI tilts his head._

YOONGI. Metaphorically speaking.

**Scene 2.**

_Late JANUARY 2512, shipyards on the outskirts of NEW CARDIFF, a large, bustling city of the core planet Londinium (White Sun system). SELLER stands at bottom of loading ramp, outside of earshot. NAMJOON and YOONGI stand alone inside the main cargo hold of a Whale class ship; it’s not in terrible shape but it has definitely seen better days--dingy walls with a big, round (but filthy) skylight at the top. The hold feels cavernous, high and round like the inside of the belly of a metal whale._

NAMJOON. _(Awed)_ Damn.

YOONGI. Yeah. In concept, Whales seem impossible, really bulky and weird, but in person, they’re so efficiently designed, so--”

NAMJOON. _(Reverently)_ Elegant.

YOONGI. _(He smirks)_ Only you would call a whale ‘elegant’.

NAMJOON. _(Mildly offended)_ But look at it!

YOONGI. _(He crosses his arms, trying to look unimpressed)._ I’m looking.

_(NAMJOON begins walking forward slowly, raising his open hand to indicate the various features as he talks. YOONGI follows, keeping a step behind him.)_

NAMJOON. So big, but sleek, so open, and so much light!

YOONGI. _(Flinging his hand up, mocking NAMJOON)_ And so much rust!

NAMJOON. _(Turns to face YOONGI)_ _Hyung_. You gotta open your eyes to its potential. This ship was born to soar among the stars!

YOONGI. _(Rolling his eyes)_ Oh my _god_ , you are such a fucking romantic.

NAMJOON. _(He frowns and crosses his arms)_ Fine. What do you see?

YOONGI. I see an idealist who can’t see the dilapidated bucket in front of him.

NAMJOON. _(Deadpan)_ _Hyung_ , you shouldn’t talk about yourself like that.

YOONGI. _(Also deadpan)_ Fuck you.

_(NAMJOON laughs, unable to keep his face straight. YOONGI just shakes his head and they both walk towards the stairs leading to the upper deck.)_

NAMJOON. Seriously, _hyung_ , how’d the engine look to you?

YOONGI. _(Reluctantly)_ It’s good.

NAMJOON. _(Excited)._ Yeah?

YOONGI. _(Avoiding NAMJOON’s eyes)_ Yes.

_(NAMJOON is so excited he actually jumps a little and grabs YOONGI’s arm.)_

NAMJOON. _(Vibrating with excitement)_ That’s your official, professional, cynical engineer opinion?

YOONGI. _(Reluctantly)_ Yes.

_(NAMJOON is ecstatic, he’s beaming, he’s nearly bouncing from joy.)_

YOONGI. Namjoon _-ah_! Calm down. Stop smiling. What kind of captain behavior is this?

NAMJOON. _(Calming down instantly)_ Sorry, _hyung_. 

YOONGI. We can hardly haggle with the seller with you grinning like an idiot.

_(Namjoon stands up straight, smooths the front of his coat)._

NAMJOON. You’re absolutely right.

_(YOONGI eyes him suspiciously and NAMJOON presses his lips together to suppress the grin that starts up again.)_

YOONGI. I’ll do the talking.

_(NAMJOON nods.)_

**Scene 3.**

_Early FEBRUARY 2512. YOONGI is piloting the Whale back to the small port on DANGUN. NAMJOON sits in the co-pilot seat, looking slightly terrified as the ship wobbles and then lands with a harsh thump. They both look a little shaken, but mostly just relieved to be on solid ground again._

NAMJOON. _(Weakly)_ That was. That was good, _hyung_.

YOONGI. _(Scrunching his face)._ No, it wasn’t.

_(NAMJOON doesn’t bother trying to reassure him; they both know YOONGI is an engineer, not a pilot, and though he knows enough to manage, flying is not his strong suit.)_

YOONGI. Eventually . . .

_(YOONGI trails off, but he knows NAMJOON knows what he’s going to say--they will need to hire a pilot.)_

NAMJOON. _(Agreeing)_ Eventually. _(Pause)_ For now let’s just focus on getting her cleaned up.

YOONGI. _(Gently teasing)_ Aye, aye, Captain Kim.

NAMJOON. _(Wincing)_ _Yah!_ That sounds like a, like a cheesy pirate villain from some kid’s show or something!

_(YOONGI just giggles in response.)_

**Scene 4.**

_Late February 2512. The ship is much cleaner, the cargo bay free of rust, the metal gleaming again. Some parts have been replaced as well. YOONGI sits on the floor of the cargo bay, assembling the apparatus for growing plants in space. The CB radio near him crackles and YOONGI picks up the mouthpiece._

YOONGI. Yeah?

NAMJOON. _(over radio)_ . You’re so rude, _hyung_.

_(YOONGI rolls his eyes and waits.)_

NAMJOON. _(over radio)_ I’m five minutes out; how’s it going?

YOONGI. _(Smirking)_ I’ll tell you in five minutes. 

_(YOONGI smiles at his own snark and sets the mouthpiece back down, laughing to himself as NAMJOON sputters over the radio, calling YOONGI a rude name. He continues working on the plant containers.)_

_(NAMJOON drives up on the ship’s Mule (small ATV-like vehicle) outside and parks at the foot of the lowered ramp, and YOONGI finally stops working and gets up, walking down the ramp to the vehicle.)_

_(NAMJOON hops down from the driver’s seat and is avoiding YOONGI’s gaze a bit. YOONGI eyes the merchandise in the back of the Mule suspiciously. There are the plants they agreed on--many vegetables, a couple of edible flowers--but also a very large plant that looks like a tree.)_

YOONGI. A _tree_ , Namjoon- _ah_ ? An actual fucking _tree_?

NAMJOON. _(Ready to defend himself)_ Look, we’re trying to _say_ something here; this isn’t just a ship, this is our _message_.

YOONGI. Oh my god.

NAMJOON. And it’s a dwarf size, so it’ll only get to like twelve feet, fifteen tops--

YOONGI. _(Gobsmacked)_ Fifteen!

NAMJOON. It’s gonna be amazing, _hyung_. Why are you complaining so much anyways? You love cherries.

YOONGI. That’s not the point. _(Pause)_ What kind?

NAMJOON. Golden Sweet Cherry.

YOONGI. Hmph.

_(YOONGI frowns but stops arguing and starts looking through the other plants and shopping bags. Something smells delicious. He grabs a small, grease-stained brown bag.)_

YOONGI. _(Excited)_ What’s this?

NAMJOON. _(Grinning) Yangkkochi._

YOONGI. _(Plops the bag onto the hood of the Mule and starts ripping it open along the seam.)_ How much did _that_ cost? _(He holds up his hand.)_ Nevermind. Don’t tell me.

_(YOONGI spreads the bag open so it functions like a tablecloth, revealing two lamb skewers, and he picks one up and tries to hand it to NAMJOON.)_

NAMJOON. No, they’re for you--

YOONGI. _(shaking the skewer at NAMJOON)_ I forgive you for the tree. Eat.

_(NAMJOON smiles and takes the skewer and they eat for a bit, an occasional moan of joy coming from YOONGI because he loves lamb skewers so very much and it’s been a long time since he’s had one. After a while, YOONGI’s gaze moves from the plants to the ship, and NAMJOON nods, almost as if he can read YOONGI’s thoughts.)_

NAMJOON. _(Swallowing a bite of food)._ Yeah. I’ve been thinking about the name; what about something related to spring?

YOONGI. _(Cocking his head in thought.)_ Mmm. Hope. Renewal. A little obvious, maybe.

NAMJOON. Do you mean ‘clear’?

_(YOONGI chuckles and they both keep eating.)_

YOONGI. Needs something. Something edgier, tougher. Springtime is like… baby bunnies and delicate blossoms. Not exactly our message.

_(NAMJOON nods, thinking.)_

NAMJOON. Something strong. Protective. Like a shield or something. 

_(YOONGI’s turn to nod.)_

NAMJOON. We can mix it together. Something spring-related but tough. _(Suddenly inspired)._ Metal Blossom!

_(YOONGI makes a face.)_

NAMJOON. _(Determined)_ Spring Shield?

YOONGI. Sounds like something you bounce on.

NAMJOON. _(Taking criticism in stride and carrying on)._ Eternal Springtime?

YOONGI. _(Certain)_ Bulletproof.

NAMJOON. _(Ears perking up)._ Ooh. 

YOONGI. Bulletproof Spring. Or Springtime.

NAMJOON. Springtime. Not bouncy. And in Korean--

YOONGI and NAMJOON. _Bangtan Bom_.

NAMJOON. Nice ring to it, alliteration and everything. _(Pause.)_ I like it. ‘A hope that cannot die.’

_(YOONGI is so pleased with this idea that he refrains from commenting on NAMJOON’s romantic summation and he just smiles.)_

YOONGI. Yeah. 

NAMJOON. Yeah?

_(YOONGI nods.)_

_(NAMJOON looks over at the nascent cherry tree.)_

NAMJOON _._ _Bangtan Bom_. ‘Bebe’ for short.

YOONGI. Did you just call our space ship ‘baby’?

NAMJOON. _(Caught out)_ No! _(Reader, he totally did.)_

_(YOONGI dissolves into giggles)._

YOONGI. Oh my God, you’re so cheesy--

NAMJOON. _(Rolling his eyes)._ Yeah, yeah, like I don’t know your grumpy exterior is a just a front to hide your soft, squishy center--

YOONGI. _(Imperiously)_ I don’t know what you’re talking about.

NAMJOON. _(Certain)_ You’re already calling her Bebe in your head.

_(YOONGI frowns and waves a hand at NAMJOON who has started snickering.)_

YOONGI. _(Grumpy)_ Be quiet. Eat your meat.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Author's note:** This was incredibly fun and inspiring to write and would not have happened at all without Akikotree inviting me into this project. We worked together to craft an entire world and have a novel-length plot for it already sketched out, in which, yes, it starts with Namjoon and Yoongi buying a ship, but then, one by one, all of Bangtan finds their way to each other. Weaving them into the Firefly universe at first felt impossible, but using the MV for ON as the basis for everything suddenly made it all click. Thank you so much to Akikotree for being an amazing partner through this creative process, and thank you so much to WhiteHaru37 and Signis for their wonderful voice talents!
> 
> Also, we tried our best to accurately and respectfully reflect Korean culture within this fic, but we are very open to suggestions/corrections! We are actively seeking a Korean culture sensitivity reader (know anyone? We're happy to trade work in some way), but we will also continue to do our research.
> 
> You can find me on main tumblr at [shinysherlock](https://shinysherlock.tumblr.com/) or my bts-focused side-tumblr [namjoonproblem](https://namjoonproblem.tumblr.com/). *finger hearts*

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Wings (prose version)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26436985) by [NamjoonProblem (ShinySherlock)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinySherlock/pseuds/NamjoonProblem)




End file.
